ENIRONMENTAL STATISTICS AND BIOINFORMATICS CORE ABSTRACT The Environmental Statistics and Bioinformatics Core (ESBC) provides a wide range of support in biostatistics, statistical genetics and genomics, bioinformatics, and data science for investigators associated with the Harvard Chan-NIEHS Center for Environmental Health. Assistance is also available in several other specialized areas including environmental epidemiology and statistical modeling of spatially and temporally referenced data. In addition to design and analysis support, Core faculty and staff advise investigators on principles as well as statistical and computational tools for reproducible science, including data management, large-scale research computing infrastructure, and analysis pipelines. Further, Core members provide statistical training for faculty, graduate students, and fellows working on Center-related projects. Core faculty and researchers engage in mission-related methodological research motivated by questions and methodological challenges, providing freely available software to Center members and the broader environmental health community. Having this Core enables us to provide specialized services particularly relevant to environmental health issues, such as statistical genomics and bioinformatics. It also gives us the necessary support to be able to offer educational activities such as 1:1 individual meetings with (junior) investigators, focused working groups that tackle common problems, and holding relevant seminars. We are able to leverage our Center support with University resources to maximize our services to Center members.